A wide range of toxicants and drugs exert their biological actions by interfering with cell?cell and intracellular signaling pathways. These agents either mimic a signaling molecule or alter a signaling pathway in such a way as to lead to toxicity. The purpose of the Signal Transduction Core is to bring together investigators with common interests in understanding how xenobiotics modulate cellular signal transduction pathways. The aim of the Signal Transduction Core is to provide a platform for investigators with common interest in exploring the role of altered cellular signal transduction pathways in toxicant mechanisms. The core is under the direction of Dr. Jeffrey D. Laskin and is co-directed by Dr. Marion K. Gordon. There are 16 core members from several different departments at RWJMS and Rutgers University. The core functions as a mechanism to keep members current with respect to new developments in signal transduction and to provide a forum for meaningful scientific interaction at both the didactic and laboratory levels. The future goals of the core are to develop a toxicoinformatics program to support member research projects, which could benefit from computational assistance. In addition, the core will continue to recruit new investigators, submit grant applications and organize technology-based workshops.